thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
This is a timeline of events ranging from Pre-Tribe to'' The Tribe: A New World.'' (NOTE: There are spoilers for The Tribe: A New World.) Before the virus *Bray and Martin meet Trudy in school. Martin develops feelings for Trudy, but she likes Bray. *Ebony enrolls at Lincoln High School. *School dance: Trudy attends with Martin. Bray attends with Ebony. Martin and Trudy have a one night stand. *Trudy discovers she is pregnant. *Bray and Martin's father succumbs to the virus. The evacuation process begins and kids from some sectors are transported to the countryside. *Martin publicly transforms to Zoot in class, rejecting the ways of the adults and announcing a new world order. Boot camps are established to teach the surviving kids about survival. *Lex and Ryan attend a boot camp in order to gain survival skills. *The drill instructor makes a romantic advance toward Lex. *Lex is court-marshalled. Both he and Ryan are expelled from the camp. After the virus *Slade and Josh (Mega) are surrounded by members of an unknown tribe. Slade draws them away, but is captured. Eventually, he breaks free and returns to find Josh gone. *Jay's girfriend dies of unknown causes. Eventually, he and Ved find Ram and join the Technos. *Java and Siva are expelled from the Locos. The eventually meet Ram and join the Technos. Series 1 *The founding members of the Mall Rats come together at the Mall. *Brady is born. *Zoot comes to the Mall to see both Trudy and Brady. He is killed by Lex. *Tai-San comes to the Mall. *Trudy overdoses. She then leaves the Mall with Dal. KC enters the Mall that night. *The Mall Rats attend the Tribal Gathering. Dal and Sasha are freed. *Lex and Zandra marry. *Sasha leaves the Mall. *Bray and Amber get together. *Patsy finds Glen, now infested with the Virus. *Bray, Amber, Lex, and Dal go to Hope Island where they find samples of the Antidote. *Glen dies. *Lex gets the Virus, he leaves the Mall on a spiritual journey. *Tribe Circus follows KC to the Mall. Top Hat attempts to rape Zandra, he is stopped by KC. They then try to burn the Mall down. However, Lex comes with the Locos to rescue them. *Ebony takes Bray and Lex. *Lex escapes. *The Mall Rats go to Eagle Mountain. Bray and Ebony follow. *Once at Eagle Mountain, Bray and Amber reconcile. A satellite is activated by Jack. A pre-recorded message plays. Series 2 *In an unknown area, the satellite that was activated at Eagle Mountain is seen by The Chosen. Taking this as a sign, they begin their plan to take the City. *Eagle Mountain HQ explodes. Zandra dies. Amber gets away but is found by Ebony who lies to her and says she and Bray have a child. Amber is presumed dead. *Elsewhere, Amber survives the explosion. Ebony finds her and presents her with a picture of herself and Bray holding a child. Amber decides to go her own way. *Amber, still not fully recovered, is found by Pride. He nurses her back to health. In time, Amber and Pride become a couple, and Amber becomes leader of the Eco Tribe. *Bray meets Danni. *The Mall Rats meet Alice and Ellie. *The Mall Rats find the Antidote and begin distributing it. *The Chosen abduct Trudy and Brady. *Lex is kicked out of the Mall, and meets May. *Eventually, Lex returns to the Mall. *Trudy returns to the Mall, brainwashed by The Chosen. *Lex and Ryan marry Tai-San and Salene respectively. *The Mall Rats attempt to defeat the Chosen. Initially successful, they enter a trap. Bray ecsapes with Lex in a dune buggy. Danni is knocked down by guards, it's never been revealed if she is still alive. Bray and Lex crash, and are rendered unconsious. Series 3 *Luke makes sure Bray and Lex are dead. Ebony arrives and rouses them. *Lex and Ebony get Bray, who is injured, to safety. *Pride watches their actions. *Jack is transferred to unknown location to work on science experiments for the Chosen. *Bray is captured by The Chosen. Pride manages to save him along with Dal. *Bray notices Amber's ring around Pride's neck. Dal goes to grave site, finding it empty. *Pride takes them back to the Gaian Camp, Amber reveals herself to them. *Amber tells story of how she escaped and Ebony's picture. Bray confronts Ebony about story. *Bray, Lex, Ebony, and Dal leave for the City. Amber, along with Pride and the other Ecos agree to help. *In a botched plan, Dal is killed trying to get away from Chosen guards. *Pride gives the ring back to Amber. That night, Amber goes into Bray's room. The two get back together. *Amber leaves to rally help. Pride stays to assist Bray and the others. *Patsy is discovered by The Chosen and is taken away. *Bray and Pride rescue Trudy before she is set to be executed. However, they don't get Brady. *Pride takes Trudy to the Eco Camp, on the way back he is captured by Ned, Andy, and Tally. *Ryan attacks The Guardian. He is sent to the mines. *Ned brings Pride to the Mall where all of them are prisoners. Pride meets the rest of the Mall Rats. *Eventually Pride and May succeed in bringing Brady to the rebels. Amber and Trudy return, Trudy reunites with Brady. *Amber reveals to Bray that she is pregnant. *The Guardian has a vision of Zoot, who tells him to meet him in the hereafter. *The rebels go to the Mall to overthrow The Guardian. They discover he has a bomb. *Bray dresses up as Zoot to get The Guardian's attention. Rebels defeat the Chosen. *Luke turns himself in and is tried in place of the Guardian, who is declared insane. *Moz leads the City in demanding for the Guardian. *Amber and Trudy are kidnapped. *Bray, in distress, leaves the Mall. Eventually he crosses paths with Pony Joe and his sister, Moon who are horse traders. *Bray returns to the city, Salene leaves to find Ryan with Apollo one of Pony Joe's horses. *Ned is revealed to be the kidnapper. He orchestrates a plan involving the Guardian. However, the Guardian kills Ned. *Ebony rescues Amber and Trudy from the Guardian. *Ebony becomes City Leader. Alice attacks the Guardian for revenge for Ned. He gets away. Ebony banishes Bray and Amber from the City. *The Guardian captures Luke. He offers him to return to the Chosen. His decision is never known. *Amber begins to go into labor as the Technos begin their invasion. Bray finds a barn to take her. Series 4 *The Technos begin invading the City. *Jay and Ved with Techno paratroopers. *Tai-San, Alice, May, Andy, Tally, and Moz only some of the people captured by the Technos. *Salene returns to the City without Ryan. On the way, she finds Mouse and Charile. *Trudy and Pride go to find Bray and Amber. However, Trudy tells Pride to stay in the City. *Bray is captured by the Technos. *Ram arrives in the City with Java and Siva. *Trudy finds Amber in the barn. *Amber gives birth to Baby Bray. *Trudy realizes Bray is gone and tells Amber. *Amber and Trudy go to the Eco Tribe. *The remaining Mall Rats fight the Technos. *Jack is captured by the Technos. Ellie becomes distressed. *The Technos move into the hotel with Ebony. *Someone plants a bomb in the hotel. *Lex believes Pride to be the culprit, but it's really Ellie. *Ellie is supposedly taken to where Jack is believed to be. *Charlie mysteriously dissappears from the Mall. *Pride becomes interested in Salene. *The Technos restore power to the City. *Trudy returns and tells the Mall Rats Amber has been captured. *The Mall Rats (sans Ebony), go to rescue Amber, and discover she, along with others are being used for Ram's Reality Space. *Amber recovers. *Lex is taken prisoner, and forced to fight in Reality Space. He soon becomes a celebrity. *Jay starts to become skeptical of Ram. *Amber, in a prerecorded video, shows Jay the footage of the Reality Space experimentees. *Jay sides with the Mall Rats. *Cloe mysteriously dissappears, May returns to the City. *Pride is captured and forced to endure Reality Space. He ends up loving it, and soon becomes addicted. *With help, Pride breaks reality space addiction. *Jay and Ebony leave the City and find the Ecos. *Amber, Jay, and Ebony return to the City. *Brady is captured by Technos. Trudy returns to City for help. *Tai-San reappears. She rescues Brady. *Mall Rats prepare to fight Technos. They overcome them, Mega fools Ram, and leaves him on garbage dump. *Ebony sees vision of Zoot. Series 5 *People in the City begin to see Zoot. *The Mall Rats try to reconstruct the City. *Slade takes Ram from garbage dump and brings him to Liberty. *Rudy is skeptical of Ram, thinking he is a Paradise user. *Java is prisoner. *Salene is captured by Wizard and Stats. Pride goes to look for her. *On the way back to the City, Jack runs into Gel. *May has contact with Wizard and Stats, she conspires with them to kill Salene. Pride overhears this, and is killed by Wizard. He asks May to tell Salene that he loves her. *May tells the Mall Rats of Pride's death. Salene grieves. May doesn't tell her his last words. *The Mall Rats have a funeral for Pride. *Jack returns to the Mall with Gel. *Zoot sightings increase. Ebony, Java, and Siva form the Zootists. *The Mall Rats try to figure out the Zoot sightings. *Ellie returns to the City. Her memory wiped, she is found by the Zootists. She returns to the Mall with a bomb unknowingly given to her by Java. Jack manages to throw the bomb out of the Mall before it detonates. *Mega manipulates the Zootists and the rest of the City in order to have total control. *Amber agrees to go along with Mega after he threatens Baby Bray. Jay finds out and goes to settle it with Mega. *A rebellion against the Technos is underway in Liberty. *Java leaves the Technos and gets back together with Ram. *In a duel, Java and Siva are killed. *The rebels prepare to attack the Technos. *Jay and Amber are sentenced to have their memories wiped. Amber is saved, but Jay isn't. *The rebels defeat the Technos once and for all. *Jay's memory is restored. *Ram brings his A.I. program, which resembles Zoot to the City. *Bray is sold to Eloise. *Cyber Zoot cuts the power from the city. *Lex is told about the Techno prisoners. *KC reunites with Alice. He says he was with Bray a few days prior. The Guardian is also among the prisoners. *Ram and Mega prepare to fight Zoot. Mega succeeds in defeating him, but at the cost of his life. *The Mall Rats escape the City and avoid the New Virus. A New World *Eloise conducts Reality Space experiments on Bray. *Bray escapes from Eloise. *Bray meets Emma her two younger siblings. *The Mall Rats find the Jzhao Li ship and board it. *Ebony abandons the Mall Rats. *Ruby finds out she is pregnant. *While freeing a group of slaves, Amber is reunited with Bray. *Bray meets Baby Bray for the first time. *Bray rejoins the Mall Rats, presumably becoming the de facto leader once more. Category:Events